Hiccup's and Toothless's First Snoggletog Together
by agdoll95
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are about to celebrate their first Snoggletog together . But as everyone is getting ready for the winter holidays the dragons suddenly leave except for Toothless who can't fly without Hiccup. When Hiccup gives Toothless her gift to him and he leaves as well, how will Hiccup celebrate her holiday without the one she looked forward to spending it with the most?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 1

This is Berk boasting the kind of balmy fun in the sun climate that will give you frost bite on your spleen. The only upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog, why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over and dragons living amongst us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.

(Hiccup's POV)

It had been a few months since Toothless and I battled the Red Death and life on Berk had never been better. Astrid and I have grown closer as sisters, Dad and I are finally talking to each other again. And best of all, I have the best friend in the world. Toothless and I can finally be together and not have to worry about being found out by any one. We can finally be a family.

I was asleep in bed a few minutes before dawn when I heard the roof shake and a familiar howl. I opened my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Come on Bud, just once let me sleep in." I groaned.

But again I heard the howl and crawled out of bed. There was no waiting him out when he wanted to go flying.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I groaned as I sat up in bed. I reached for my helmet and placed on my head before climbing out of bed.

I let out a yawn when I got outside and looked up to Toothless looking down on me bright eyed and bushy tailed as ever.

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy." I greeted.

Toothless let out a croon that sounded like a laugh. I mimicked him as best I could.

"Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying…ahh!" I exclaimed stepping on a slippery sheet of ice.

I was about fall when I felt Toothless catch me on his head. I regained my balance and stood in the powdery snow.

"Stupid leg." I murmured. Toothless crooned at me in concern. "No thanks Buddy, I'm okay. Yeah we can go flying now." He then belched at me. "What! Ew, what augh, Toothless." I whined. Within minutes, I had the saddle in place and we were up in the air.

It been only a couple of months since Toothless and I defeated the Red Death and the terms of my bond with Toothless were met. So I was safe from turning into a dragon and could no longer understand dragons, but that didn't stop me and Toothless from being the best friend each other could ever have. We understood each other from our facial expressions, mostly through our eyes. With Toothless, it's like his eyes told you everything you needed to know. Same thing with mine when I would talk to him. It's like that even though the Dragon's Bond is gone, we still have this magical link between us.

We were flying high up into the morning sky with Toothless showing off again. But it didn't bother me because I got to be part of the action, and I was excited to see what he could really do.

"Come on! Let's see what you've got today!" I called at the height of our climb.

We dove from the height of it and at the last moment, pulled out of the dive. We came to a familiar rock formation in the middle of the ocean. We had been practicing a certain trick for a while and it always ended the same way with me stranded on the top and Toothless in the water. But this time, I was confident we could make it.

"Okay, you ready?" I asked unhooking my flight vest from the saddle. I then unhooked my metal leg from the stir-up. I could feel Toothless flapping harder to stay air-borne. "Easy," I encouraged. At the last second he bucked and I flew over the formation and back into the saddle. "Yes, finally." I cheered.

(Narrator's POV)

The village was all a hustle and bustle with everyone getting ready for the winter holidays. Dragons and their riders were setting up decorations here and there, children were playing with ornaments and decorations, others were playing with other dragons on the ground.

A big wooden tree stood in the middle of the plaza. Not quite done being decorated, but still big and beautiful all the same. You had never seen a more peaceful holiday since the war.

"By Odin's beard Gobber, Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons! What would our fathers say?" Stoick, Hiccup's father, said with a chuckle.

"They'd think we'd lost our minds." Gobber, Hiccup's mentor, replied back with a big grin on his face.

"Well done, well done all of you." Stoick announced turning to the rest of the village. "I'd never thought I'd live to see this day, peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday we've ever seen."

The village applauded back celebrating until a strange call was heard from over-head.

"What the…?" Stoick asked looking up.

"What in Thor's name…?" Gobber asked back.

All at once the dragons started taking off leaving everyone wondering why.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked out of concern for her sister.

(Toothless's POV)

We were just heading back to the island after another amazing flight.

"What do say Bud, you wanna go again?" Hiccup asked looking down at me.

A shriek caught our attention. I could tell Hiccup was trying not to panic. We managed to swerve and stir clear of any on coming dragons but one of them came to close.

"Oh no my helmet!" I heard Hiccup cry out. I looked down and saw her helmet plummeting to the sea. I dived down after it.

"Toothless! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Whoa, whoa, whoa wait Toothless stop." Hiccup called out to me.

Rather reluctantly, I complied. I knew how much that helmet meant to her so why was she stopping me from getting it back for her?

"We'll get it later Bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on." Came my answer.

I stared at the ocean for a minute and turned around heading back to the island. When we got there, almost all the dragons were gone. Hiccup jumped off and ran to meet her sister.

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup, what's going on, where are they going?" came her questions.

Suddenly Hiccup was surrounded by worried villagers all of them over-whelming her with the same related questions. I was about to get in there and get her out, by her father beat me to it.

"Calm down! Giver her a chance to speak!" he called above all the loud and over lapping questions. "Hiccup where are all of our dragons going?" he asked himself.

Hiccup looked up at her father just as lost as the lot of them. "Dad, I don't know."

I knew what was going on, but Hiccup couldn't understand dragon any more so I couldn't tell her or any of the others. All I could do was watch and that severely irritated me. Hiccup needed my help and I could do nothing to help her.

"Aren't you coming?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see the Nadder Hiccup's sister had called Stormfly hovering behind me.

"No. I have what I wanted here on the island. Watch over the others in my place for now." I instructed as she flew off.

I turned and saw Hiccup looking at me with a look of guilt in her eyes. 'Why do you look so sad Hiccup? We are about to celebrate our winter holiday together isn't that what you wanted?' I thought as I walked over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hiccup's POV)

Everyone started to gather in the Great Hall after sundown. The other trainers and I stood in the back while the adults talked about where the dragons may have gone and what we might have to do if they don't come back for the holiday.

Above all the clamor, all I could think about was how I might be holding Toothless back. Toothless couldn't fly without me and that wouldn't be a problem if I hadn't shot him down that night. Sure if I hadn't then he and I never would have met and none of this would have happened, but still I couldn't help but feel the over-whelming sense of guilt building up in my chest.

I broke out of my trance when I heard my Dad speak. "It's not ruined. We're Vikings, we've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations and there's no reason we can't do it again." My Dad was just as worried as the rest of them but refused to show it for the sake of the village's holiday spirit. "Now we don't know where they've gone off to but we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?"

"You're right. We are Vikings we're tough, most of the time." Gobber shouted above the crowd. It was hard to take him seriously in his winter holiday clothes. "Let's sing some Snoggletog songs." Gobber suggested.

At that point the others and I left the Great Hall. It was getting too depressing in there but it didn't get much better outside. We had grown used to seeing dragons running all around the village playing with the children and messing around that it almost seemed weird to have them gone.

"That was depressing." Ruffnut said as we walked through the plaza.

"I know. I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly." Astrid said with a certain lack enthusiasm that no had ever seen before. That is what let all of us know how out of place things seemed to be with the dragons gone.

What snapped us out of it for a second was Fishlegs whistling. "What're you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?" Tuffnut asked suspiciously.

"Me! Oh yeah. I miss him so much." Fishlegs said pretending to sob. "Well good night." He said rather cheerfully and quickly walked away.

Suddenly, Astrid spoke up with a small bit of enthusiasm returning. "I've got an idea. Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions. You know to bury the sadness." I could see her eyes shining with her ever so strong enthusiasm returning.

The others just sighed as if they didn't care. If they couldn't have this holiday with their dragons nothing else seemed to matter. Astrid looked at me like she was expecting me to say something. I really didn't have much of a chose.

"Actually Astrid might be on to something." I said to give at least some if not none at all support.

"Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you." Tuffnut commented bitterly.

I looked up and saw Toothless standing on a cliff outside our house. He really looked like he wanted to go and be with the other dragons where ever they went.

"Must be nice." Ruffnut added just as bitter as her twin.

I had almost forgotten how I couldn't suppress the guilt of that until they brought it up again. Now they just made it worse. I walked home alone. I climbed upstairs and saw Toothless jump in through the window. But a draft started to come in and I shut it back. Toothless jumped on to his bed and laid down to go to sleep. I, on the other hand, couldn't even get my eyes to close. All I could think about was how because of me Toothless couldn't fly on his own anymore. I couldn't take it anymore. I quietly climbed out of bed and left the house and headed for the forge.

(Narrator's POV)

The next morning people went about their business as usual but all of them had the same thing on the minds. They all wondered where the dragons had gone and if they were coming back. The adults went about their duties and the children played in the snow, some could even be seen building snow sculptures of some of the dragons, all of this was done with a lack of the usual hustle and bustle that came with the winter holidays. With the dragons gone, after all that had happened and how close they had grown to their dragons, no one felt the holiday spirit any more.

"Yaknog! Get your yaknog! Come on get frothy delicious cup of cheer!" Astrid called walking through the plaza. "Hey you guys. Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays."

"Ugh, what's that smell? Is that you?" Tuffnut exclaimed shoving Ruffnut to the ground.

"It's yaknog." Astrid answered feeling rather proud of herself about her new creation, pouring a mug.

"Ugh, if I drink that I'm going yak nog all over the place." Tuffnut gagged.

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face." Astrid threatened scowling.

"Astrid it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug." Snotlout said picking up a mug.

Taking a sip, he suddenly felt his stomach about to jump out of his throat. And his breakfast about to come back up the way it came. "You can really taste the yak." He gagged.

Suddenly Fishlegs came running. "Umm, yum. What is that?" He asked full of enthusiasm.

"Oh you want to try some. It's my new traditional drink." Astrid introduced not noticing Snotlout slowly shaking his head telling him no.

"Oh you know, uh, I have, uh, suddenly and, uh, inexplicably changed my mind." Fishlegs said nervously backing away.

"Well you don't know what you're missing. I'll bet Hiccup will love this." Astrid said walking away.

Ruffnut turned to Snotlout who was presently trying to keep his breakfast down. "Are you crying?" Ruffnut asked with a kind of excitement. At this point, Snotlout wished he was.

Astrid walked into the forge. "Hiccup?" she called.

"Yeah I'm over here Astrid. Coming!" came the answer.

Hiccup was working on what looked like a new tail. "Here, Happy Holidays from me to you." Astrid said full of spirit.

"Thank you my sister." Hiccup replied with a certain enthusiasm in her voice.

"What are you up to?" Astrid asked looking at the tail on the table.

"Okay, uh, you're gonna think I'm crazy but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons and that's just not fair. I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that." Hiccup explained demonstrating the tail's mechanics. Then taking a sip of Astrid's 'gift' to her then feeling utterly sick.

"No way. You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you." Astrid gasped taking no notice of her sister's disgust of her beverage. Hiccup answered with a mutter of agreement. "Wow, what a great gift." Again answered by a mutter. "What if he never comes back?" This time answered by a moan. "What am I saying? Of course he will." Again answered by a mutter of agreement. "Well, I'm gonna spread some ore Holiday cheer. You're amazing!" Astrid called as she raced off.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hiccup spat out the drink and shuddered. She then turned back to her gift for Toothless. 'I'll just have to trust him. Just like he trusted me to come back all those times in the cove.' She thought grabbing the tail and heading for her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Toothless' POV)

I was pouncing on the roof trying to wake my hatchling up to go out flying this morning, but she didn't seem to hear me. I was about to go inside and drag her out when I heard her voice already outside. So she hadn't even been inside. 'Just as clever as the day you built my tail.' I thought.

"Toothless, come on down Bud. I've got something for ya'." I was presently in front of her. She had something in her arms, it smelled like the tail she gave me, but this one was different. For one thing it didn't have the saddle attached to it and it smelled brand new. "What do you think of that? Yeah." She asked moving behind me.

I toyed around a little pulling my tail out of her reach. In honesty, I was anxious to see what she was carrying. "Would you just settle down? Toothless, come on Bud, let me get this on you." I was right it was a new tail. "Yeah you are going to love this." She clicked the final piece into place. "Okay." She said patting my tail.

This new tail felt weird. I was so used to the old one I had forgotten what it felt like to not have a saddle attached. I didn't like it. I tried to thrust it off with Hiccup yelling at me to stop. At one point I opened the other half of my tail and the new half opened with it. This surprised me. It had been so long since I saw what my tail looked like before it was hurt. I tested it out and saw that it opened and closed with my remaining tail as if it had never been missing to begin with.

"There you go. See, got it?" I heard Hiccup ask.

I turned my head and looked at her for a second. 'We can go look for your helmet now.' I thought. Hiccup looked at me uncertain. Then I had an idea.

"Toothless…" Hiccup started to say reaching out for me.

I took off into the sky. I decided to look for her helmet myself. It would be my gift to her. After she restored my ability to fly, this was the least I could do. It felt good to fly under my own weight again but it also felt so empty not having Hiccup on my back.

'Just for a little while.' I thought. "Be safe Hiccup. I'll be back soon." I called as I flew higher and higher into the sky.

(Hiccup's POV)

I watched Toothless as he flew away. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I was happy because I gave Toothless back what I took away from him, but at the same time I was sad that he took off like that. Some part of me knew that it was going to happen, I just hoped that that part of me was wrong.

_I was standing out on a cliff watching Toothless fly around with his new tail, enjoying the ability to fly on his own again. I called out to him and he flew over to me. I smiled and reached out to hug him, but he disappeared as soon as I touched him. I looked down and saw that I wasn't standing on the cliff anymore, I was up in the air and feeling very scared._

I opened my eyes in shock. I looked around and saw Toothless' bed was still empty. I laid back down and hoped to heard Toothless pounding on the roof again. When I heard nothing, I rolled over onto my side. Then I heard a thump. I paused and listened then I heard it again, louder this time. I sat up and listened harder, the thumping continued.

"Toothless!" I exclaimed racing out of the house. "I knew you'd come back… whoa!" I cried slipping on the ice.

I landed on my back and saw who had been making the thumping sounds. It was my Dad fixing the roof.

"Morning lass!" he greeted bright eyed and bushy tailed as Toothless was every morning.

"Oh, hey Dad." I said getting up feeling disappointed.

"Glad you're up. I was looking for your helmet." He said stepping down.

I froze for a second and then quickly got a grip. "My, my. helmet?" I said trying to sound clueless.

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies." Dad reminded me.

"Yeah right, I'll, uh, get on that. Great." I muttered. 'How am I going to tell him I lost it flying with Toothless?'

Dad seemed to notice my less than cheerful demeanor. "Hold on." He called making me pause. "Hold on. Alright, come on, what's on your mind? Out with it."

"Well it's been three days Dad, I, I just thought Toothless would be back by now." I explained.

"I'm sure he's with the other dragons." Dad offered.

"Yea, I wish I could be that sure." I replied. 'What if Astrid was right and he doesn't want to come back?'

"Listen, I know what's like to miss someone you love this time of year, but we do when they can't be here for the holiday, we celebrate them and I imagine that's exactly what Toothless would want you to do." Dad explained offering the advice as a comfort. "Right?"

"You're right." I replied.

"Good! Now go get that helmet, we've had enough disappointment around here." He said returning to the roof.

I went about my business that morning doing little favors around the village. I was bringing a pair of oars to the docks when I bumped into Fishlegs carrying a basket full of fish.

"Ohh, Fishlegs you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon." I joked.

He looked at me uncomfortable and laughed back. "Oh, oh, oh, oh. A dragon…yes." He said turning away in a hurry.

I followed him to one of the barns and saw him go in. When he came out, the basket was gone and left looking rather sneaky. When he was gone, I opened the door to see what he was hiding. As soon as the doors were open, I saw a dragon fly right at me. I didn't even have time to move out of the way. It rammed right into me and carried me with into the sky.

"Meatlug?" I exclaimed recognizing the dragon.

I heard Astrid call out to me. "Hiccup? Where are you going?" she called out in as much surprise as I felt.

"I have no idea!" I called back as we left the island.

The farther we got, the more I realized I had to get on her back before I fell into the sea. It wasn't easy because she was so much bigger than Toothless, but I finally managed to climb on and secure myself to her back.

(Narrator's POV)

Astrid ran and found the others. They all met in the barn where Astrid had seen Hiccup flying from on Meatlug.

"I can't believe her." Fishlegs said feeling hurt.

"You can't believe her! You kidnapped your dragon!" Astrid ranted.

"Well that makes it sound so mean." Fishlegs whimpered.

No one seemed to notice the twins rummaging through the hay. "Hey guys." Tuffnut said trying to get their attention.

"He flew away the second he was unleashed." Astrid ranted again.

"I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay." Fishlegs argued.

"Guys!" Tuffnut yelled. Turning everyone's attention to the hay.

"Whoa, Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." Fishlegs exclaimed.

"You're such an idiot, those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs." Ruffnut huffed.

"Hey wait. I bet that's why the dragons left, to lay their eggs." Astrid realized.

"But boy dragons don't lay eggs." Fishlegs reasoned.

"Yeah your boy dragon is a girl dragon." Ruffnut brought to light.

"Okay that actually explains a few things." Fishlegs realized.

"Hey everyone's missing their dragons right?" Astrid exclaimed standing up and running for a crate of supplies for the holidays.

"Oh here it comes." Snotlout groaned.

"I've got an idea. It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition." She explained holding up an egg she had just wrapped in a bow. Every one helped her decorate the eggs.

"Oh this is going to be so good." Astrid whispered feeling excited.

All the teens snuck around the village hiding the eggs around in people's houses for them to find.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Hiccup's POV)

Meatlug carried us toward Helheim's Gate. I was thinking that she was pulled by another dragon's control again, but she wasn't carrying any food. All I could do was hold on and see. When we passed Dragon Island, I began to wonder where she was really going.

"Meatlug where are you taking me?" I asked aloud, but I knew that I wasn't going to get a response.

We narrowly missed an abandoned ship and pulled up into the skies. We flew on for a few more minutes until I saw another island come into view. This one looked nice and warm. It was in the shape a cresant moon and was filled with the smell of warm water and sulfur. Strangely enough to me it was a very comforting smell. But I was a little in awe at what I was looking at.

"You guys come here to have babies." I breathed looking at the hundreds of new baby dragons and their parents. "Whoa."

I noticed a Gronkle pushing its eggs into a spring. I slid down the slope to get a closer look. We both stood waiting for the babies to resurface. When I first laid eyes on that newborn dragon it was so cute it almost hurt. I noticed and egg that never made into the water.

"Hey look over here you missed one." Suddenly the thing exploded. "Whoa!"

I was thrown back several feet. Dazed but unharmed. A little Gronkle fell from the sky, stretched and then walked over to its parent. Now I saw why they came here to lay their eggs.

"Man it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk." I told myself.

(Narrator's POV)

The teens rushed around the village placing the last of the eggs. Astrid placed the last one and raced out to meet the others.

"Wasn't this a great idea?" she said full of excitement.

"Uh huh. Everyone is going to be so surprised." Fishlegs said with equal excitement.

Suddenly the door behind exploded. The cause slammed into Fishlegs and bounced into the air.

"Surprise!" Snotlout said sarcastically

The cause then landed back on top of Fishlegs. It was a baby Gronkle. It blinked its eyes and yawned.

"Awwwwwe." The others cooed.

"The eggs explode?" Astrid gasped. Explosions started happening everywhere. "The eggs explode!" she cried.

Villagers ran to and fro some looking for help others running for their lives.

"Sorry, sorry." Astrid apologized as villagers ran past her.

Baby Gronkles exploded all over the village. Roofs blew open, some crashed into the tree in the plaza. The tree went up in flames.

"Save us!"

"Someone find Hiccup!" Cries came from all across the village. Some readied for battle, others ran looking for Stoick's daughter.

Stoick ran to the plaza in time to see the tree go up in smoke. "What in Thor's name is going on?" he roared.

"The eggs explode." Astrid spoke up sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiccup walked up and down the beaches of the dragon's hatching grounds.

"Toothless, Toothless!" she called. "Oh Toothless where are you?" she asked sadly slowly losing hope.

She walked up a hill and saw dragons she never thought she'd be so happy to see.

"Hookfang!" she cried and ran down and hugged his snout. "Stormfly." She breathed. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." She said taking Stormfly's head in her hands. "And you have babies?" she said looking down at the new baby Nadders under their mother's wings. "Ahh look at you guys. All happy and together. Ha-ha. Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own sort of holiday?" Hiccup felt a bell go off in her head. "I should get back to my holiday." She said standing up. "So what do you say there Hookfang? Think you can give me a ride back home?" she asked ribbing his head.

Hookfang lowered his head and allowed Hiccup to climb on.

(Hiccup's POV)

I climbed on to Hookfang's neck and he took off. We hovered above the ground for a second and I took that time to say my goodbyes.

"I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready. Okay gang?"

Presently, all the adult dragons starting flying off the ground. "Oh no, no, no, I uh, think I just started the return migration." I said completely confused.

The babies were all excited and started taking a running start toward the cliffs. "Well if you insist." I called.

We watched as a few of the babies jumped and tried flying up to meet their parents. But it looked like they were really struggling.

"Come on." I encouraged.

A gust of wind blew the babies back toward the cliff. "Oh boy this is never going to work." I muttered in disappointment.

The babies were calling for their parents. I thought for a second and then I remembered something I had seen while flying on Meatlug.

"Oh hold on I've got just the thing." I said patting Hookfang's neck signaling him to turn back toward the fog surrounding Dragon Island.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Narrator's POV)

Villagers were trudging around the village repairing damages done by the dragon babies hatching. It was late and everyone was tired. No one blamed the dragons or the teens because who could have known what would happen when a dragon egg hatches. But that didn't mean that everyone wasn't angry about having to do repairs on the winter holidays.

"Oh Gobber this is a disaster." Stoick sighed.

"Uh it's not so bad." Gobber replied trying to brighten things up.

"Oh not that bad? The village is destroyed the dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it this holiday is a complete… What are these people looking at?" Stoick asked walking through a crowd that had gathered outside.

A dark shape could be seen on the night sky and getting closer to Berk.

"What is that?" Stoick asked in anticipation.

As it got closer he saw what it was. "It's Hiccup!" he exclaimed.

The village cheered seeing their heir return with their dragons.

"And our dragons." Astrid gasped in elation.

The cheers got louder as the dragons got closer with the broken ship they were carrying. The ship slide across the ice toward the crowd and came to a stop. Everyone waited in awe at what might be in that old broken ship. Presently, baby dragons started walking out the hull and glided to join their parents and the crowd of people around them.

Hiccup dismounted Hookfang and everyone was as happy as ever to see her home.

"Welcome home lassie. Good show lass." A man cried out as everyone rushed to embrace their returned dragons.

(Hiccup's POV)

I walked passed people as they all welcomed their dragons home. I was so happy that everyone had their dragons back and that they were so happy. But I still felt an emptiness in my chest. But before I could think about it, I felt my Dad pull me into a hug from behind.

"Well done lass." He chuckled hugging me tight.

"Thanks Dad." I gasped feeling my ribs about to collapse.

Dad put me down and announced to the rest of the village. "Everyone, grab your dragons, to the Great Hall. We finally have something to celebrate." He announced with great pride and excitement.

We all gathered in the Great Hall and celebrated as if they had never left. I walked passed riders cuddling their dragons or their babies. Some were saying how this had been the best holiday ever, others were just grateful to have their dragons back. I looked around and felt the empty feeling getting stronger. I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons." Astrid said as she walked up to me. "But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you." She comforted pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back, and while this would have helped any other time, this time, I still didn't feel better. And I knew why.

"Astrid where did Toothless go?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know." She answered her voice full of sympathy.

(Toothless's POV)

I landed outside the Great Hall and pushed the door open. It had taken me longer to find Hiccup's helmet than I thought but I finally found it washed up on a beach far away from the island.

I walked in and everyone started turning to look at me. Everyone except Hiccup. I could see her hugging her sister at the other side of the room. Her sister saw and got a huge grin on her face. She broke the hug and began to speak to Hiccup. I listened hard to hear what she might be saying.

"Whoa man, wouldn't want to be you right now. I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours." She said trying to hide her excitement.

"Yeah you know this is not helping at all." Hiccup said a little disheartened.

Her sister pushed her so that she turned her around. When she was facing me, I quickly ran toward her.

"Toothless, hey Bud!" she cried racing toward me.

When she reached me, she threw her arms around my neck and held me in a hug I almost didn't want to end. She broke the hug and started to playfully scold me.

"Bad dragon, very bad dragon. You scared me to death don't you ever stay away that long again. And what is in your mouth?" she ranted and questioned.

I brought my head over hers and opened my mouth. I dropped her helmet on her head and pulled back. I watched as everyone around us grimaced.

"Uh huh, yeah you, you found my helmet." She said wiping off her head. "What hey, you found my helmet!" she cried in realization. "That's where you've been?" she asked as I nuzzled her. "Buddy, thank you. You are amazing." She said with her eyes full of gratitude, love and admiration.

She pulled me into another hug and I felt her heart start to beat faster and faster. At the time, all I could think about was how happy I had made her. I had done what I had set out to do to begin with. Her sister stepped forward and declared, "Happy Snoggletog!" All the Great Hall broke into cheers and cries of the same declaration.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up early as usual and poked around Hiccup's room until I found the old saddle. I then jumped out the latched window and began to jump on the roof to wake her up. She didn't take so long this time, but she did take a while to walk out the door.

I called for her. "I'm coming Toothless." She finally came from around the corner. "All right Bud come on down. I was just…" she stopped when she saw what was in front of me. "Toothless what'd pull this out for? You don't need this anymore." She said shoving it out of the way. "Come on let's get going."

"No. Let's use the old tail." I said walking behind it again. Hiccup looked at me confused.

"Would you quit fooling around. You have your new tail now." She said trying to get on again.

I moved behind it again. "Toothless?" she said quizzically.

I wanted her to use the old tail because it was the reminder of why I got to meet her again to begin with.

'I see, as long as I have this, you won't use the old tail.' I thought raising it to look at it again. 'Well, I'll just have to fix that.' I thought as I started to smash my tail on the frozen ground. I felt bad because I know how hard it must have been for her to build, but it was the only way to get her to use the old tail.

"Toothless stop! What are you doing?" she cried stepping forward.

I flung the new tail away and pulled the saddle I front of me. I dilated my eyes in a pleading manner. "Use the old saddle for me. Please." I said nudging it forward.

I knew she could no longer understand dragon tongue, but the look in her eyes told me my message was crystal clear. She hooked in her leg and we took to the skies flying over a smaller island close to the village.

(Hiccup's POV)

It felt so good to be in the old saddle again and to be flying with my best friend again. We flew over a smaller island and we got the same idea.

"Okay Bud you ready?" I asked unhooking my tethers.

I readied myself and then unhooked my leg from the stirrup. I hunched on top of the saddle and then jumped off back flipping on the way off.

"Yee-ha!" I cried.

We both pulled into a dive and I faced him with a wide smile on my face. He flashed that cute toothless smile he often showed to everyone. He nudged me with his paw and I started to twirl in the air. I closed my eyes and felt the wind rush passed. When I opened them again, I positioned myself and Toothless did the same and I placed myself back in the saddle, rehooking my leg and tethers. We pulled out if the dive and as we did, the shock, shook the snow out of the trees below us.

"Woooo-hoooo!" I cried as we rushed over the forest. Toothless's cries mingled with mine.

(Journal Entry)

Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go and the only real comfort against the cold are those you keep close to your heart. Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year I gave my best friend a pretty great gift. He gave me a better one.


End file.
